2019–20 Wuhan coronavirus outbreak by country and territory (fictional)
Countries and territories with confirmed cases North America Clyohraira On January 30, 2020, there were 5 cases of the coronavirus in Saisan, Kalsmark, Wlaglwof, Aubygauba, and Jaumalwe. So far, there were only 100 cases of the virus in Clyohraira. El Kadsre On January 19, 2020, the El Kadsreian government confirmed it's first and only coronavirus case in West Cliffstown. The person with the coronavirus was a Basque-El Kadsreian woman named Linda Narvaez. She committed suicide by hanging shortly after being tested positive for the virus, and her body was cremated away from civilization to prevent spreading of the disease. Since then, El Kadsre has had no reported coronavirus cases due to low El Kadsreian tourism to in the period prior to the outbreak. The El Kadsreian government also temporarily halted travel to China and ordered all El Kadsreian companies with factories in China to move production of their products elsewhere to prevent contamination and the spread of the coronavirus. In the early morning hours of February 2, 2020, the El Kadsreian government complete the conversion of an abandoned office in the Lechutan territory into an 1,000-bed hospital named Lechutan Coronavirus Quarantine Hospital, which began receiving patients from and at 11:00 AM El Kadsreian time the same day. On February 5, 2020, the El Kadsreian government began the process of converting a vacant office building in Tennjo in the Hokushi territory into a 1,600-bed hospital named Tennjo Coronavirus Quarantine Hospital. Kadersaryina On mid December 2019, the first cases of the coronavirus in South Kadersaryina, after Chinese immigrants from Wuhan moved to Kadersaryina. So far, there were 1,839 cases of the coronavirus in Kadersaryina and there were 35 deaths from the coronavirus. Tasanala in January 10, 2020, Tasanalan government confirmed first novel coronavirus (known as "nCover" in the country) case in Kotohall in January 23, 2020, novel coronavirus spreads human to human faster than usual as Tasanalans failed to follow guide, next day, Tasanalan governments uses the guides from USA, UK and Philippines but in January 29, these guides are also failed in January 31, 2020, after found virus positive in 98% of all Tasanala 5 workers, forcing Mediaset to arrupt shutdown Tasanala 5 amid coronavirus scare Histeria On January 15, 2020, 5 cases of the 2019-nCoV virus were reported in Histeria after the last batch of flights of Wuhan to Histeria before flights via Mainland China to Histeria and vice-versa were banned. The flight was via Histeria Airways. The 3 were men, and the 2 were women. On January 20, 2020, the 1 woman suddenly died during their sleep. Their bodies ars currently secured to avoid spreading of the disease. On January 23, the 3 men and the other 1 woman were sucessfully healed by doctors in a hospital in New Lane City. Magisteria on January 17, 2020, 2 confirmed cases of the 2019-nCoV virus were reported in Michisota, Magisteria, just few days later, it increased to 5 cases, fortunately 3 were already cured. The Incumbent president, Carlos Perlman will give every school, office and gov't offices free N95 Masks and temporarly banned all flights to Wuhan and many parts of China, The Flight Ban to China will end until the 2019-nCoV virus ends. on February 6, 2020, 7 more cases were confirmed, and 2 of them are already died few hours later. Liberia on January 20, 2020, Liberia confirmed it's first case of the 2019-nCoV virus were reported in Monrovia, Liberia Liberia already banned all flights to Wuhan in mid-December 2019 after the first ever case of the virus was reported. Asia Citoyens Republic on January 26, 2020, there are 10 confirmed cases of people infected with nCoV. Flights via Mainland China to Citoyens Republic were banned until further notice. Few days later, it was confirmed that 10 people were tested positive for nCoV. China (mainland) Main article: Merriamia On January 18, 2020, 1 case of 2019-nCoV was reported in Merriamia, on Gurewi after the last batch of flights of Wuhan to Merriamia before flights via Mainland China to Merriamia and vice-versa were banned. 4 people from Taiwan and Korea tested positive for nCoV and they are currently in quarantine, while the other two died on January 20. Haritsu In Haritsu, they were 14 confirmed cases of coronavirus. Vustrela Scratchia on February 1, 2020, 4 humans and 1 Scratch OC (known as "Hildi", a female scratch OC who wears Hijab) are tested positive for nCoV on February 7 at 1pm, Hildi suddenly dies while playing WarioWare Gold on her New Nintendo 3DS XL (which was donated to one of her friends on February 8), cause of her death was critical condiction, causing #riphildi to be popular in Scratchian social media. on February 8 at 12pm, Hildi's funeral is Muslim themed but twisted, her body is enshrouded in protective shroud (to prevent spread), all Scratch OCs (all males wearing Taqiyah while all females wearing hijab (covering entire hair) and abaya) gathered in Hildi's funeral, her funeral lasts for atleast 5 hours (for unknown reasons), making longest Muslim funeral to date, her funeral was broadcasted live on all Scratchian TV channels (especially cable channels (Southeast Asian channels (including tvN, GEM, AXN, WarnerTV, Fox, Fox Sports, Fox Life and WakuWaku Japan) was interrupted (in Scratchia only) to show Hildi's funeral), except for kids channels, which will still shows regular programs with split screen of Hildi's funeral but muted) and several world news channels (including CNA, Arirang, Russia Today, GBC NewsWorld, Al Jazeera, TRT World, FTN News, CNN, BBC World News, NHK World-Japan, El TV Kadsre 24, CGTN, Euronews, Sky News and Fox News Channel), making this funeral to be most watched funeral in Scratchian TV history (due to atleast 25 million Scratchian viewers and 3 billion worldwide viewer watched this), later on February 9, 34 Scratch OCs was hospitalized due to posible coronavirus infection, however all 34 cases are negative. on February 10, Scratchian government started cure research and also resurrection of Hildi, however 15 humans from Wuhan are tested positive, on the same day, Scratchian government will uses Cure from Gau and ressurect technology from Aschsenland to revive Hildi by next day. Xentang On January 26, 2020, 6 males and 12 females are all tested positive, as all went to Wuhan. Europe Helvmark On January 29, 2020, Helvmark Health Goverment A/B only had coronavirus, cases last of flights of Wuhan to Helvodi before flights via Mainland China to Helvmark and vice-versa were banned. Agoland In Agoland, there are/were 13 confirmed cases. Aschsenland On January 28 2020, Pseudoconsort Soo Moon-di (Mundi) was infected with the Wuhan novel coronavirus (called novelcoronavirus in the country without spaces) after travelling to China to hold some documentary to scream about how fake their products were which were produced with free labour - something that Aschsenland really liked but is too rich to even have any labour. So far she was the only one infected and is now in an isolated isolation ward in the Isolation wing of the Seven Ribbons hospital. Suddenly, on 2 February, Pseudomonarch/Queen Star Butterfly showed similar signs and is now under testing. Since then, everything that came from or will come to China was banned until further notice. Floweria On February 2, 2020, over 4 males from Wuhan and 1 woman (Emily Styles), they all tested positive for the virus, many scientists started developing the project, called the project novel, the goal is to create a cure for the virus to stop the world from it, unfortunately during that in February 4, 2020, a 47-year-old woman called Emily Styles, a famous singer has died from the odd critical condition causing #RESTINPEACEEMILY to go trending all over Twitter, similar to the #riphildi from Scratchia. on February 5 at 1 am, Emily's funeral was attended by over 300,000 people including his family, making it the most attended funeral in the country's history, after that, everything that came from china itself was illegal and the country has the Anti-Chinese propaganda posters all over the streets, telling people that all Chinese people should stay in their own zoo (country) and should not come to glorious floweria, these posters cause a lot of controversy and after that, they have apologised for it. currently, there are 12 confirmed cases. Namjila There are confirmed 3 cases, one of which died on January 31. Flights from China and other Southeast Asia nations are banned. Jetanian Archipelago Victoria In February 5th 2020, the person Yuēsèfū Guójiā (Chinese-Victorian) was infected with Corona Virus Gauese Archipelago Gau in February 6, 2020, 7 people came from Wuhan, tested positive for virus, a day later, an experiment cure injects to 7 infected people to contain coronavirus from 7 people, and it was ultimately successful Yuru-charaia in February 7, 2020, 17 people are tested positive in February 8, 2020, human to human transmission confirmed as infected people infects atleast 100 people due to agrresive rule that forces anyone to wear Yuru-chara costume (fully masked, fully hides body) in the country, however an hour later, 65 are tested positive in February 10, 2020, first death in Yuru-charaia is confirmed, the gender was female but her name, her identity and her face are never revealed due to Yuru-charaia's aggresive rule. Unknown Twin Isles On February 1, 2020, Dark Blue is infected with suspected novel Coronavirus infection, however, 1 week later, it was tested positive. Countries and territories with suspected cases North America Juulzaden It's believed that the Juulzadenco Secretary of State, Melkel Abuji, and the Sino-Zadenco journalist and labor union activist, Salgon Xianghuk were infected with the coronavirus back at February 4, 2020. Europe Island of Sally Island of Sally saws 100 suspected cases. Sevoria There are at 2-8 suspected cases in Sevoria. South America Zoytex There are 20 suspected cases in Zoytex Gauese Archipelago Crenisa Crenisan government believed that 30 people and 20 Disney Crenisa workers were infected on February 8, 2020. Oceania Eshia There are 7 suspected cases in Eshia Prevention in other countries North America Clyohraira The Government of Clyohraira announced a couple days after those first cases, they would temporary stop all trading activities with China to prevent contamination of products made from China and had stopped all airline flights to China. They also announced that they're gonna be contributing and developing the vaccine for the coronavirus with other countries, despite the companies, Aubireng had already created antiviral drugs for the coronavirus back at mid January 2020, and Carnade created those antiviral drugs to prevent the coronavirus back at mid December 2019. Kawa After there were reports in television news including newspapers about the coronavirus outbreak from Wuhan, China spreading, Kawanese airports were forced to ban air flights to China until further notice, in order to prevent the virus spreading all over Kawa. The government recently built a smart security gate all around the canals. If the gate confirms that someone is from China, then access for them will be denied... and if anything or anyone from China tries to get past the gate in Kawa, then they will get electrocuted, but not in a deadly way. YinYangia The YinYangian Government banned anything that comes from China, even flights from all of mainland China were forced to be cancelled until further notice Europe Aschsenland Aschsenland basically banned everything that goes to or comes from China. N95s were available but were rarely used since the nation deployed aeroplanes that released sanitizers into the air. United Noobian Nations Currently, all transportation to or from China is illegal, including: * People * Trading activities * Export/Importing things to/from China This has been implemented by a meeting involving a meeting with the members of this organization on February 4, 2020. Asia Ringia Ringian Government did some good preventions agains nCov ARD are: *gives free N95 masks to everyone *bans all flight and ships from China, Taiwan, Xentang, Macau and Hong Kong (also Singapore since February 8, 2020) *deploying aeroplanes that released sanitizers into the air (similar like how Aschsenland do) *teaming up with Gauese Government to distribute Gau's experiment cure to Ringia Merriamia The Merriamian government gave free N95 masks, alchohols, and sanitizers to schools and government offices. Starting January 22, all flights from China, Korea, Taiwan, Singapore, Xentang, Macau, and Hong Kong are banned. Cure research started on February 1. Magisteria The Magisterian Federal government gave free N95 masks, surgical masks, rubbing alcohol and hand sanitizers to schools and gov't offices. All metal stair railings in malls, offices and more are always cleaned everyday. The Incumbent President, Carlos Perlman and the Upcoming President, Benjamin C. Robinson banned the flights from China and countries near China. Data table See Also 2019-20 Wuhan coronavirus outbreak by country and territory (fictional)/Non-canon countries Category:2019-20 Wuhan coronavirus outbreak Category:Countries lists Category:Lists Category:Countries Category:Fictional countries Category:2019 events Category:2020 events